In the past, there is known a erasing apparatus that applies, with high-temperature heat, erasing processing to a sheet subjected to image formation by an image forming apparatus and erases an image. However, if the erasing apparatus is stopped in a state in which the sheet remains in a erasing section because of a sheet jam or the like during the erasing processing, the sheet is burned because the erasing section is hot.